Down with President Fuka
by FullmetalFan870
Summary: Fuka is the President of the Netherworld! Will Lord Valvatorez and Fenrich be able to save their world from her rein of terror? Based on one of the atternative endings for Disgaea 4.
1. Chapter 1

Yah, I finally finished this. I started this months ago but I had a hard time finishing it. Probably because I didn't know what I was going for. To be honest, I'm still not sure...

This takes place after the Atternative ending where you lose to Fuka and she starts the NCRP (Netherworld Celistia Reformation Project) except in this I made her President instead.

So, yeah. Like I said, I have no idea where I'm going with this but I hope you enjoy this anyway.

**I don't own Disgaea**

* * *

><p><em>Down with President Fuka <em>

**The story of an undoubting rebel**

The former Prinny instructor, Valvatorez, swallowed the last of his Pride and walked into President Fuka's office with a fake friendly smile on his face.

"President Fuka! I'm here with your dinner!"

Fuka watched Valvatorez walk towards her. She overdramatically pointed at him accusingly. "You, vampire! Repeat what you just said!"

"I'm here with your dinner?"

She glared over at him still pointing. "You forgot to say 'dood' after each line", she reminded him and stood up, still pointing accusingly, "vampire rule no.1: you shall always say 'dood' after each line!"

"I thought you said that was a stupid rule."

Fuka finally stopped pointing so she could cross her arms, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Valvatorez spoke louder, "I thought you said that was a stupid rule."

"Could you repeat that?"

Valvatorez practically screamed, "I thought you said that was a stupid rule!"

Fuka didn't respond. Val sighed, "…dood."

Fuka smiled and finally answered, "I changed my mind." The tyrant girl took the plate of chocolate cake being offered to her and gestured the young vampire away.

* * *

><p>In the short time Fuka had taken her place as President of the Netherworld, she had already made some drastic changes that hadn't been very popular with it's residents.<p>

Drastic Change No.1: In only a week's time, President Fuka had managed to have every other home in the Netherworld converted into a small shop. There were now a tremendous amount of candy stores, toy stores, and nice little boutique's where all the latest fashions could be found, all run by the former homeowners. Needless to say, the Netherworld never looked so glamorous and sugar-high.

However, Lord Valvatorez didn't own a candy store, toy store, or even a fashion boutique. No, he, Fenrich, and all his allies were moved into a small bakery which sold delicious baked sweets. But though he usually left his allies in charge of running the bakery, occasionally, President Fuka would call in an order and he would have to deliver it himself.

* * *

><p>When Lord Val returned home it was already late into the night. The former tyrant opened the back door to the shop which lead to the living area. All the lights were out. Everyone must have already been in bed. Felling tired himself, Valvatorez tiptoed his way up the stairs and into his bedroom, being cautious not to accidentally wake anyone. He lugged himself into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.<p>

In the morning, Val walked downstairs to the dinner table and found all his allies and Fenrich waiting for him so they could start breakfast. His allies chorused, "Good morning Lord Valvatorez!" liked the kiss-ups they were as Lord Val took his seat at the table.

A blond healer named Mary then made her way through the kitchen door with a less than extravagant breakfast of a bowl of Lucky Charms.

Everyone was enjoying their breakfast. Lord Val was almost finished when he looked over at the half empty box of Lucky Charms a little ways off.

Something caught his eye, "somebody hand me that box!"

The Red Skull Zan grabbed the box and presented it to his Lord.

Lord Val looked over the back of the box and a opportunistic smile spread across his face.

Fenrich asked, "What is it my Lord?"

The vampire grabbed some of the marshmallow pieces out of the box and showed it to his werewolf servant. "You see this, Fenrich, this is how we're going to finally overthrow the lass."

"With…breakfast cereal?"

"It's not just breakfast cereal, it's magical breakfast cereal!" Lord Val practically swallowed the marshmallow pieces in his hand and showed Fenrich the back of the cereal box. "Look. Every one of these marshmallow pieces can give you magical powers." He once again grabbed a few out of the box, "like how this balloon one gives you the power to fly! And this horse shoe shaped one gives you super speed!"

"My Lord please, it's a child's breakfast cereal. There not going to sell actual magical charms to children."

But Lord Val, who had just eaten a bowl of the magical charms, was already determined, "I-I can feel it. I can feel the magic flowing inside of me!"

"You're probably just having a sugar rush," Fenrich muttered.

"Everyone!" Lord Val held up the marshmallow pieces as if they held all the world's secrets, "with these incredible magical charms, we will overthrow the President!"

All his allies, craving excitement back in their lives and ready for anything, stood up and cheered, "All hail, Lord Valvatorez!"

_End_

* * *

><p>Fuka: Hey! Why am I the bad guy!<p>

Fenrich: The stories called 'Down with President Fuka', what did you expect?

Fuka: I didn't think It would be like this!...Hey, I don't die, do I?

Fenrich: Hmhmhm...

Fuka: um...Fenfen?

Emizel: Relax, their coming at you with Lucky Charms.

Valvatorez: I'm telling you there magic! Why would the back of the box lie to me?

Emizel: ...

Valvatorez: Don't forget I have sardine's with me as well.

Fuka: Will somebody please just sign us out?

Emizel: Oh, uh... thanks for reading and please review.

Desco: Or Desco will be forced to track you down and hurt you.

Fuka: Don't tell them that!

Me: Chapter 2 is coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Could it be! I *gasp* actually updated! Sorry this took so long. I'm lazy :(

Anyway, unless you couldn't tell from the last chapter (or you forgot because it's been a long time) I'm inserting the allies I made in Disgaea 4 into my story. Most of them are just going to be following Valzy and Fenfen around , and they're not going to be that important, some of them may be though...

Since they're so unimportant, I don't feel like introducing them in the story. So's here's a list of who's who (Also, I always used the random option to help me name them so some of them may have strange names):

Val's allies:

Mary-healer Zan-red skull Firefly-red mage Guild-warrior Berry Melon-lady warrior

Others:

Peach Basket-thief First Dream-blue mage

I may add more later but who knows, I'm making this up as I go along...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea**

Please enjoy my sad attempt at working some kind of plot into this

* * *

><p>Down with President Fuka<p>

_The story of an undoubting rebel_

Lord Valvatorez walked up to the building that housed the President's office. Guild followed close behind, tugging a wagon full of boxes of Lucky Charms, with Lord Val's other allies following behind it. As to be expected of, Fenrich walked beside his lord. He was perfectly fine with the idea of overthrowing that idiotic lass, but really? Breakfast cereal? Fenrich tried to think of a last ditch attempt to get Lord Val to forget the "magical charms" and use an actually weapon.

Lord Val stopped in front of the wide steps leading to the main entrance and looked back at his allies. Silently, he walked besides the wagon and faced his allies. He pointed at the office, "Alright everyone! The moment we step foot in there we may be bombarded by an army of hundreds, if not thousands of powerful demons!"

Fenrich smugly replied, "Please my Lord, don't give the lass so much credit. I doubt she can even tie her own shoes, let alone build some kind of grand army. I wouldn't be surprised if she strapped party hats to horse's foreheads and sent her "unicorn" soldiers after us."

Lord Val continued his speech, "But that's okay. It doesn't matter how many demons they send to stop us, it doesn't matter how powerful their weapons may be, it doesn't matter because we have something far greater than they could ever hope to wield." Lord Val grabbed one of the cereal boxes and held it dramatically in the air, "We have the power of Lucky Charms!"

The demons clapped unenthusiastically.

"And remember everyone, the hearts bring things to life, the shooting stars make you fly, the horse shoes speed things up, the clovers bring you luck, the moons make things invisible, the rainbow allows instantaneous travel form place to place or teleporting, and the balloons make things float. Now let's go in there and tear that lass from her throne with the power of Lucky Charms! Fenrich why are you crying?"

Lord Val and company walked into the building. On each side of the hallway there were pillars tall enough to reach the high ceilings. The halls were decorated with stain glass windows, accompanied with statues and portraits honoring Fuka. "What has she done to this place?" Fenrich asked, astonished.

"Stay alert, Fenrich," Val warned, "You never know when an enemy may come out from behind those pillars and come crashing in through the windows."

"Stop!" A voice shouted, stopping Val and Fenrich in their tracks. A small army of archers then came out from behind the pillars on the left side of the hallway while star mages came from the right pillars and nekomatas came crashing in through the windows. "We are Fuka's Elite Team of Demons," one of the archers yelled, "prepare to die!"

"Lord Valvatorez can see the future!" Firefly screamed.

Valzy's team and Fuka's Ragtag Team of Demons then began an epic battle which will not be described though to time constraints.

Hench forth, we shall skip to the conclusion.

"Take this!" Valvatorez shouted and the last of Fuka's Ragtag Team of Demons were dealt with.

"Well that was easier than expected" Val commented.

Fenrich sighed, "My Lord, I suggest lowering your expectations."

"I thought for sure we would have to resort to our secret weapon."

"This is the lass we're dealing with."

"Could it be they're just pretending to be weak so we'll let our guard down?"

"I doubt she's even capable of coming up with a plan."

"Nether less, we must keep moving no matter what dangers may lay ahead. Come along everyone!"

And so, everyone trudged along completely unaware of what was happening back in Hades, the Netherworld Prison.

* * *

><p><em>Drastic change No.2<em>

In a world that people refer to as "Earth" stealing is looked down upon and is even considered illegal. In the Netherworld, however, the art of stealing can be considered a profession. It's even celebrated once a year in the form of a competition known as The Annual Stealathon. (A/N: Please excuse the uncreativeness) Many thieves, rogues, and anyone else interested would come from across the Netherworld to compete. The rules were simple, go out and find something nice to steal and bring to the judges table. At the end of the day, whoever brought the rarest and most valuable item would be declared the winner.

For professional thieves, to win such an event could be the height of one's career and bring them fame and fortune.

Fuka, on the other hand, didn't care. It had surprised her, but not in the way that would make you want to change anything, until the day her precious baseball bat went missing. It was at that moment she immediately made stealing illegal.

And so, when one of the organizers for the Stealathon went to reserve the fair grounds for the event, he was immediately denied. All the fans of the event, and especially the thieves, were pretty torn up about it until they remembered, "Hey, we're demons!" and decided to host the event anyway, but behind the President's back, which the fans, and especially the thieves, thought made it all the more exciting.

In other words, nothing really changed.

* * *

><p>Peach Basket stayed hidden behind the shadows. She quietly snuck passed the guards as not to wake them. She had to pull this off, no mistakes, or else she would have to endure another year of being the laughingstock of the thieving community. She not only had to win, but she would have to completely destroy the competition if she ever wanted everyone to forget…last year.<p>

"Peach Basket!"

Peach Basket froze. She quickly spun around. Her partner, First Dream, was exhaustively running towards her.

First Dream was gasping for air when she stopped a foot in front of Peach, yet she still managed to scream, "Go slower!"

"Dream," Peach angrily whispered, "what did you think you were doing! You could have blown my cover!"

First Dream angrily shouted, "You said we were going shopping! What are we doing in Hades?"

Peach tried to stay calm. She whispered a little softer this time, "I said we were going shopping tomorrow. And you knew I was competing in the Stealathon today."

"Then why am I here?"

"I thought you might come in handy. Now are you coming with me or not?"

Dream tilted her head in thought.

"Come on, we're already here."

"You just want to win so everyone will forget how you tried to steal the judges table last year."

"Uh…yeah…"

"…alright fine. But tomorrow we're going to whatever shop I want and you're buying me the most expensive dress I can find."

Peach smiled, "If we pull this off I could afford to buy you shoes to match it."

Dream liked the idea of that, but she just had to ask, "So what actually do we need to pull off?"

"There's a rumor that sealed off somewhere in the depths of Hades, there's a mons-"Peach suddenly became silent.

"What's the mat-"peach grabbed First Dream and put her hand over her mouth to silence her. It was then that Dream heard the footsteps. Peach let go of her.

"What do we do?" Dream asked.

Peach frantically looked around. She grabbed Dream's arm and started running with her. "This way", she whispered.

* * *

><p>This was not a good day to be Fenrich. In fact, it was such a bad day to be Fenrich that even Fenrich knew it was not a good day to be him. But somehow he kept himself trudging closely behind Valvatorez, listening to him rant about Lucky Charms. Fenrich whispered inaudibly, "All is for my Lord, all is for my Lord."<p>

"I don't understand", Val continued to ramble," how they even considered replacing Lucky? I know that was years ago but still, how could they try to replace Lucky with some incompetent wizard?"

"Whatever happened to sardines?" Fenrich grumbled to himself a little too loudly.

"That reminds me. Fenrich did you know sardines where named after the island of Sardinia, where they use to-"

"Look my Lord, we're here!"

Before them was the larger than life double doors which would open to reveal the President's office. Valzy and Fenrich barged into the room. Valzy dramatically pointed at the President's desk, "Lass, your reign of terror ends here!" The only problem was that the President wasn't sitting at her desk. Actually, she wasn't anywhere in the room. Everyone looked around the office thinking she might be hiding somewhere but could see nothing. But they could hear the doors slamming behind them.

They were trapped in the windowless room. It seemed that they had fallen for a cheap trick. This suspicion was only confirmed when the familiar voice of a certain President came from seemingly nowhere. "Was that good enough of a plan for you? You know Fenfen, I heard every mean thing you said about me!"

"Good. I was beginning to think all my insults were in vain.

Lord Valvatorez shouted at the source less voice, "Lass where are you? There's no point trying to hide, come out and fight your own battles!"

"I don't have to do anything you say!" Fuka shouted, "You're here to try to get me to follow those stupid Prinny rules again, aren't you! But I'm not going to let you get in my way of being President!"

Fuka's voice disappeared. In every direction of the room, large secret hatchways opened. In each one there were large creatures that slowly and threateningly came out from their cages. They had huge brownish eyes, smooth white coats, hooves that could kill a person if trampled by them, and party hats strapped to their foreheads. As they loomed over Valvatorez's party, all Fenrich could say was, "See? What did I tell you?"

* * *

><p>So, Valzy didn't get to use the Lucky Charms this chapter but I promise he will next time! Mabey we'll even find out how excatly Fuka became President in the first place. Ooooh, what could Peach be planning? Will it have any impact on the story? Do you even care? Probably not.<p>

Also, I really didn't want to write a long fight scene, I wanted to just move on with the story, so sorry about that. I give you permission to chew me out but please be nice.

And I'm sorry it's kind of sort but I tried to make it interesting, despite the fact that I'm making this up as I go along...

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed reading my story and please review and tell me if you think there's anything I need to improve in :D


	3. Chapter 3

-Announcement-

Hello everyone and anyone who has been interested in this fan fiction!

It is dead!

Yeah…sorry. I'm sort of quitting the site in general. It was fun, but writing just isn't for me and I've just lost interest. Anyway, I've decided to keep all my stories up (in case anyone wants to read them)

Sorry to anyone who happened to like "Down with President Fuka!" And I thank you for your support.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
